


La Princesa Guerrera y la Pastora de Estrellas

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, no beta we die like variously gendered people
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: Recordó aquella vez en la que se detuvo frente a los escalones que daban a los aposentos de su hermana, quien estaba ocupada narrando todas y cada una de las Cien Historias su jefe.–La siguiente es una de las favoritas de Kohaku –escuchó que decía, captando su atención. Dejó la leña a un lado y comenzó a subir los escalones–. Es sobre una princesa guerrera.–Debí imaginarlo –escuchó a Senku comentar–. ¿De qué se trata? ¿De los peligros de la guerra?–No –por su tono de voz, sabía que su hermana estaba sonriendo–. Es una historia de amor y responsabilidad.
Relationships: Kohaku & Luna (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 2





	La Princesa Guerrera y la Pastora de Estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz KohaLuna Week! 💖💖
> 
> Una pequeña, pequeña historia para acompañar este [fanart](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne/status/1359870641369972738?s=20).
> 
> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347848)

El fuerte estaba listo y, más allá de algunos últimos preparativos para la inminente llegada de Stanley y compañía, no quedaba mucho más que hacer que esperar.

Después de tanta adrenalina, era extraño tener un momento de paz… o tanta paz como podía haber sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

_La calma antes de la tormenta._

Mirando el cielo nocturno desde lo alto de la torre, Kohaku se permitió pensar en la Aldea, su padre y, sobretodo, su hermana Ruri, de quien realmente le vendría bien un consejo para saber qué hacer con respecto a cierta joven de cabello rosa.

Los extrañaba, por supuesto, pero usualmente era capaz de ignorar aquel sentimiento en favor de los asuntos urgentes que eran su día a día.

Cerró los ojos. Al menos por un momento, podía imaginarse a sí misma de regreso en la Aldea, cargando leña, pasando frente a Kaseki y Chrome mientras murmuraban sus planes para una próxima gran invención. Recordó aquella vez en la que se detuvo frente a los escalones que daban a los aposentos de su hermana, quien estaba ocupada narrando todas y cada una de las Cien Historias a su jefe.

–La siguiente es una de las favoritas de Kohaku –escuchó que decía, captando su atención. Dejó la leña a un lado y comenzó a subir los escalones–. Es sobre una princesa guerrera.

–Debí imaginarlo –escuchó a Senku comentar–. ¿De qué se trata? ¿De los peligros de la guerra?

–No –por su tono de voz, sabía que su hermana estaba sonriendo–. Es una historia de amor y responsabilidad.

_Hace mucho tiempo, existía una princesa guerrera, cuyo deber era proteger a su gente de los peligros que merodeaban por los cielos. Hacía sus tareas con diligencia, pues los amaba y quería mantenerlos siempre a salvo. Sin embargo, la princesa no podía evitar sentirse muy sola._

_Su padre, conmovido por aquel sentimiento, fue en busca de alguien que pudiera calmarlo. Así fue cómo terminó presentándole una pastora de estrellas que vivía al otro lado del luminoso río._

–¿Pastora de estrellas? –repitió Senku, evidentemente divertido con las ocurrencias de su padre.

–Sí. Su trabajo era cuidar las estrellas del firmamento, asegurándose de que siempre permanecieran en su lugar, liberándolas solo cuando un corazón puro estaba en necesidad de un deseo.

–Ah, las estrellas fugaces –aquella era la voz de Gen–. Supongo que una de sus intenciones era evitar que los niños se alarmaran al verlas, por no mencionar que saber acerca de la posición de las estrellas es útil para la navegación…

–Ya dilo de una vez –interrumpió Senku con un suspiro.

Gen hizo una pausa, seguramente para dedicarle una de sus molestas sonrisas.

–¿Mantener la superstición de que puedes pedirles deseos a las estrellas fugaces?

–Bastante innecesario hacer toda una historia solo para eso–comentó Senku, aunque se notaba que sonreía mientras lo decía–. Aunque no me sorprendería que esas fueran sus excusas.

–¿Para qué? –consultó Ruri curiosa.

–Para incluir su propia versión de la leyenda del Tanabata.

–Me sorprende que Senku-chan esté al tanto de ella.

–Que no me interese no significa que viva dentro de una burbuja, Mentalista.

Kohaku rodó los ojos.

–¿Y entonces? Oh, adivino. ¡Se enamoraron! –dijo Gen, alentando a Ruri a que continuara con el relato.

–Así es. La princesa y la pastora no tardaron en hacerse grandes amigas, pasando horas e incluso días conversando entre ellas hasta que finalmente terminaron enamorándose y se casaron –asintió Ruri.

–No me mires con esa cara –sonó la voz irritada de Senku.

–No sé a qué te refieres, Senku-chan ~

_Sin embargo, poco después de su boda, el rey de los cielos comenzó a molestarse al ver que las jóvenes descuidaban sus responsabilidades en favor de estar juntas. Como castigo, les prohibió verse, enviando a la pastora de regreso al otro lado del río y cortando todos los puentes que las conectaban._

_No tardó en arrepentirse. Viendo la inmensa tristeza que la separación generó a su hija, decidió que podrían verse una vez al año, cuando la pastora tendría permitido cruzar el luminoso río con la ayuda de unas grullas._

Kohaku abrió los ojos al escuchar unos pasos, pese a que los había reconocido al instante. Caminando en la oscuridad, se encontraba Luna.

La llamó, haciendo un gesto con la mano, y observó divertida cómo la chica se sobresaltaba, antes de reconocerla con ayuda de la poca iluminación que la luna y las escasas lámparas proveían.

Le devolvió el saludo con una tímida sonrisa. Últimamente hacía mucho eso.

Kohaku sonrió.

Poco a poco, habían ido intercambiando cada vez más y más palabras, logrando comunicarse pese a aquella barrera idiomática que las separaba.

Esperaba que algún día fueran capaz de terminar de cruzarla.

Quizás no necesitarían de grullas esta vez.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión 😄
> 
> También, si quieres hablar de Sengen, puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) e [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) como @fieryjeanne
> 
> ¡Que tengas un gran día! 😊


End file.
